I will find you
by Skylar Windsong
Summary: A surprise attack leaves Lalna injured and Nano gone. Desperate to find her, Lalna finds help in the unlikeliest of places. Backed by new allies and filled with resolve, he will stop at nothing to get back the girl who tore away at the mad scientist's mask. It's a road filled with danger but he refuses to give up. "I promise Nano. I will find you."
1. Attack

**This is what happens when you'e discussing potential fanfics with you Lalnasounds obsessed best friend. Not the Zoethian/Blackrock stuff my profile promised but meh, close enough. They will be making an appearance later on.**

**I've started referring to Kim as Nano after seeing various people on Tumblr do so. It sort of makes it easier to write as it feels more like a character and less like a real person. And with that aside, start the story!**

* * *

**Chapter one**

_Lalna POV_

Maybe I am obsessing over this new machine. I mean, the chance to build something no man has ever built before. It's a challenge. I like challenges. Plus it might give me a way to solve Nano's flux problem. A way to control any energy I want. Perfect.

But Nano isn't happy. She says I am spending too much time on it, losing too much sleep over it. I guess I am. I can't remember the last time I slept. Doesn't help that my part of the castle doesn't have a proper bed. But it isn't the first time I've lost a lot of sleep over a project. Nano knows that. But she still won't let it go.

I'm not sure what the time is. Midnight? I've lost track. I'm in a trance state again. Challenging projects do that to me. Just can't help it.

"You should be asleep, mister!" a voice says suddenly from behind me. A pair of hands slap my shoulders gently. I turn to see Nano standing behind me. She looks very frustrated.

"I'm not tired Nano. I don't need any," I sigh. She won't give this up, I can tell.

"Yes you do! You're only human Lalna! I don't care if it's to help me out with the flux. I can pretty much control it now. I'm not going into weird trances anymore," Nano argues.

"You went into one earlier today," I snap back.

"It was the first in over a month! And it wasn't a long one!" she retorts. "You need sleep Lalna! Your clothes are filthy! You have bags around your eyes and your movements are sluggish. Sure sign that someone is very tired!"

"Fine! I admit it! I'm tired! But where can I sleep? I don't have a bed," I sigh, giving up on the argument.

Nano won. I will admit that I do feel tired. And I guess I do need some sleep. This project has taken over two months to get only halfway. I don't think I've slept in any of that time.

"My bed's big enough for two people so I guess you could sleep there," she says slowly. In the dim light of the machinery, I can see a blush creep up her pale face. I think that I'm blushing too.

"Um" I reply, just as slowly. Yep. Definitely blushing. Stop it face! I'm thinking of something to say to weaken the awkwardness. As I do, I hear something rattle on the window. "Nano? Did you hear that?"

"Hear what, Lalna?" she asks.

"That rattling..." I say. I notice that Nano is shivering and holding her arms as if she was cold. "Are you okay?"

"Sorta... I feel strange. As if the flux in my body is reacting to something," she whispers.

I instinctively put my arms around her as if to protect her. I notice a strange shadow cross the window. I frown. Sips and Sjin? No. They're at Site Bee, salvaging left over resources along with Xephos and Honeydew. Rythian? Maybe. But I don't think so. Rythian is many things but a promise breaker isn't one of them. He's honoured the truce. He wouldn't break it. But then... who? I scan the room for weapons, in case we need to fight. My eyes land on two mining lasers. Perfect. I remove my arms from around Nano and reach out for them. I check that they're charged up and set them to Low-Focus. I hand one to Nano.

"Something's out there. If it comes in and attacks, fire," I tell her.

She stares at the laser, then me and finally she nods. Holding the laser in one arm, I pull Nano closer with the other. The shadow moves across my window again. It looks human... not good. If it's human, it's sentient. If it's sentient, it can fight back properly.

"There's more," Nano whispers. I turn my head to look at the other windows. Sure enough, more shadows are lurking at them. Shit.

As I'm about to say that thought out loud, the windows shatter. Nano screams and fires her laser. I fire mine too out of pure shock. I was right about the shadows. They are human. Shit. I keep firing. They're all dressed completely in black with the exception of their purple gloves. All of them keep dodging mine and Nano's shots.

"Grab the infected!" one of them yells. The rest yell in agreement and move closer to us. I grit my teeth and keep on firing at them.

"Lalna! I've run out of charge!" Nano screams.

I pull her closer to me and keep my left arm around her. I keep on firing, doing my best with one arm. I'm running out of charge and not a single shot has hit. This is bad! The black-clad group of people keep dodging and slowly move closer. This is really, really bad. I've only got roughly four shots left and there's about eight of them. Crap! I fire at the closest four, in hope that I'll at least hold them back. Unsurprisingly, none hit. Nano notices that I don't have any more charge. I can feel her shaking.

"All out," one of them snarls.

I can't tell which. Nano buries her head into my chest, afraid. The intruders draw out swords and advance even closer. Nano screams while I swear internally. One of them comes close enough and lunges at us, attacking. I do my best to fend him - or her - off with my laser, using it as if it were a sword. More lunge forwards, taking it in turns to attack. I keep on trying to stop them from harming us. I'm getting tired. All that missed sleep is catching up with me. One of them knocks the laser out of my hands. Another pushes me and Nano to the ground. A pair of hands drags me up.

"Lalna!" Nano screams. One of them starts to drag her away from me.

"Nano! Hold onto me!" I yell. I put my arms around her, pulling her back. I will not let them take Nano. Never! She puts her arms around me, holding on desperately. Her brown eyes are full of fear. "Hold on Nano! I won't let you go!" I yell. She screams as the attackers pull harder. All tiredness leaves my body as I cling hard onto her.

Suddenly something cold and sharp digs into the side of my body. I'm not wearing any armour so it stabs hard. One of them has stabbed me with their sword. I didn't see what material their swords were made of but it feels like diamond. The pain shocks me so much, my hold on Nano weakens. They pull her out of my arms.

"Lalna! Lalna!" Nano screams. She grabs at me as they pull her away. I try and grab at her but somebody pushes me down.

"No! Nano! Let her go!" I scream.

I get up onto my feet, doing my best to ignore the pain in my side. I stumble forwards, reaching out, trying to grab Nano's outstretched hands. I've almost reached her. Almost.

Snap!

Nano screams in pain. Her arm twists at an unnatural angle. It takes my brain a few seconds to work out what's happened. One of those sick, sick bastards has broken her arm! I start to see red. I kick and punch as they try to hold me down. I'm vaguely aware of the blood gushing down my side.

"Lalna! Help me!" Nano screams. Our attackers drag her toward the smashed window. I struggle forwards.

"Let her go! Bastards! Let my Nano go!" I yell. Somebody pushes me down to the floor again.

"Stay down this time!" they snap.

For good measure they kick me in the side where I was stabbed earlier. I scream out in pain. But I can't stop! I have to stop them from taking Nano! I crawl forwards despite the kicks I'm receiving.

"Stop! Stop hurting him!" Nano yells.

They've reached the window now. They must be wearing jetpacks or got the flying rings to work again because the two holding Nano start to hover, lifting her with them. In a flash, they fly out the window, taking Nano with them.

"NOOOO! Bring her back!" I scream, lunging forwards again. Once more, I am pushed back down.

"What do we do with this one?" one of them asks.

"Our orders were to make sure he dies, but painfully, slowly and alone," another answers. I try to stand up but my legs fail to support my weight. One of them laughs at my failure.

"No... bring her back... Nano..." I whisper. One of them drags me up.

"Shut up!" he yells. One of them readies their sword and moves closer. I try to move away but two of them have grabbed my arms and are holding me in place.

"You're going to die Lalna. And it will take a long time, perhaps even a day. And you'll be alone. Helpless. Forced to die with the knowledge that you failed your precious Nano," she says

A few things surprise me. That this one, who seems to be the leader, is a woman (from what I can hear) and she knows my name. She comes closer. I struggle against the arms holding me down as she approaches. In a flash, she stabs me between my ribs, missing my heart and hopefully my lungs. I have no choice but to scream. She leaves the blade in my body for a few seconds then pulls it out. The others release my arms, causing me to drop to the ground. I clutch my chest, trying to keep too much blood from spilling out. I lift my head up and watch as they vanish through the windows. Other than the smashed windows and my injuries, every trace of them is gone. And so is Nano.

* * *

It's been about an hour I think. I've managed to keep some of the blood from spilling out of my body by ripping part of my lab coat up and then trying to fashion it into a bandage. It will do for now. I've grabbed what materials I can in order to make a jetpack. It's poorly crafted but it will fly and will probably keep on going for a few hours. I need to find help. Someone who can stop this bleeding and can help me find Nano. Xephos and Honeydew are out as are Sips and Sjin. I won't be able to get to Site Bee. The Captive Creeper is nearby. Maybe I can get Minty to help.

I position the jet pack so that it won't aggravate my wound. It still hurts and unless I can find help in the next few hours it will kill me. I do one last check and then set off, wobbling dangerously as I fly. The Captive Creeper comes into sight after a few minutes. But it doesn't look promising. There's no light coming from the windows and it looks deserted. I fly a little closer to the ground. The door has a sign on it.

_Closed while I sort out a family crisis._

Crap. Minty isn't there. There's nobody at Honeydew Inc or Sipsco. I don't know if anyone else is nearby. I'll just have to keep flying until I find somebody and hopefully I won't die until then. Maybe.

It's been a few hours now. The sun is about to rise. I don't think I'll make it. The bandage has started slipping down. More blood is starting to flow out. Not good. My jet pack is going to stop soon and I'm flying over a desert. Definitely not good. I think I can see something in the distance though. Some buildings and... lights! That means people! I fly as fast as I can, aware that my jet pack is running dry. And then it cuts just as I'm going over the buildings. I fall to the ground. Hard. I lie there, my vision blurring. Two people come into view. One has flaming red hair and seems to be female. The other has brown hair I think. It also looks a bit blonde. This one is a man. The most striking thing about him is his blue eyes. They look almost... purple... Rythian! And the girl is Zoey! I've landed at their place. Oh crap...

My vision starts to go black. Rythian and Zoey look as if they're talking but I can't hear what they're saying.

"Took... Nano... tried... kill me..." I whisper desperately "Please... help me."

Then everything is black. Am I dead?

* * *

**I just did that. *evil grin* And if you see some of the other stuff lying around on my laptop...**

**I'll be updating this regularly I hope. I might alternate between this and CL just in case any of you are in fact reading that.**


	2. Healing

**Here comes the chapter in which Rythian and Zoey appear properly! It's a chapter which I feel is needed. It gives us an insight into one of the character's thoughts (not telling you who but you might have guessed).**

**If anyone has a problem with my changes to the rings and lifestones and how they work, PM or leave a review and I'll reply with an explanation.**

* * *

**Chapter two**

_Rythian POV_

I'm trying to get a decent night's sleep. But somehow I just can't. Zoey won't sleep either. But that's different. She refuses to go to sleep if I can't.

"It's not fair if I sleep and you don't," she argued when I told her to. It's no use trying to change her mind if she's dead set on something. It's nearly dawn now so there isn't much point.

Thud!

A large thud outside makes me jump up. Zoey's noticed it too.

"What was that Rythian?" she asks. I shake my head.

"I don't know," I reply. I grab my thaumian sword. "But I'm going to find out."

"I'm coming too!" Zoey says, grabbing her dart gun.

I think about telling her to stay put but decide against it. Zoey can look after herself. I nod at her, then signal for her to come with me. We venture outside, weapons ready. It's not a monster that's landed in our camp. It's human. We come closer. It's a man. He's covered in blood... but he still looks alive. He's wearing a lab coat and has... blonde... hair!

"Zoey, I think it's Lalna," I whisper.

Zoey looks shocked. We move closer and sure enough it's Lalna. His lab coat is torn up and blood is spilling out of his side.

"Lalna? Is that you? Are you okay?" Zoey asks.

"He might not be conscious," I say.

"Nuh-uh. His eyes are moving!" she points out. I move my eyes away from the wound and up to his eyes. Sure enough, they are moving. "Lalna are you okay?"

"I don't know if he can hear us properly," I point out. "He's lost a lot of blood. It's a miracle he's alive, let alone conscious."

"Then we have to help him!" Zoey says.

I'm surprised. Because of Lalna, Zoey lost her arm and had to use that robotic one. But despite that, she's still willing to help him. Lalna starts to speak

"Took... Nano... tried... kill me," he whispers. "Please... help me."

"Lalna!" Zoey shouts. Lalna's eyes close.

"He's unconscious," I say.

"What do we do?" Zoey asks.

I think for a second. We have three choices. Take him to the hospital in Cabertown, leave him or heal him ourselves. I don't want to kill him.

"Bring him into the bedroom then bring me a lifestone," I say.

"But those don't work anymore!" Zoey argues.

"We can force it to work if we get enough magic into it," I reply. She nods, getting what I mean. I grab Lalna's arms and she gets his legs. Teep comes along. "It's okay Teep. Go back to the watchtower," I say.

He runs back. Then he stops, turns around and runs back to us. He then runs ahead and opens the bedroom door for us. I chuckle internally. Always ready to help out. We get inside and carefully lay Lalna on the bed.

"Teep and I will get some lifestones," Zoey says. She runs out the room, Teep behind her.

"Be quick," I yell.

I turn to the scientist lying on the bed. His wound looks a few hours old. I'm surprised Lalna has held out for so long. I grab some rolls of bandages from the bedside table. I wrap one around Lalna. Looking closely, I can see two wounds. One in his ribs and the other in the side of his stomach area. Both have been done so that he will die slowly. Whoever did this wanted him to die painfully. I make sure both wounds are bound.

"We're back!" Zoey shouts. She's carrying a few lifestones. I grab one and place it on top of Lalna.

"Good. We've both got to channel some of our raw magic energy into the stone," I instruct.

"Will that make it work again?" Zoey asks me. I think about it.

The One World Theory explains why the rings and stones no longer work. But if you force raw magic into these objects, you can force it to work for its original purpose. It's one of the ways I managed to keep Zoey alive after the nuke.

"Yes. It's how I kept you alive," I say. Zoey's eyes widen.

"How do we do it?" she asks eagerly. I realise that I haven't taught her that yet.

"If I put my hands on the stone, you put your hands on top. Try and feel the raw magic in you and push it through your hands into mine. I'll do the hard part," I instruct her.

I place my hands on top of the lifestone. Zoey puts hers on top. I start to push my magic into the stone and force it to do its original purpose. I feel extra magic pour into my hands. I push The magic into the stone.

"Rythian? How much more?" Zoey asks. Her face is straining with effort.

"Just a bit more. Then it will do it on its own," I say. I give one final push of magic and the stone starts to glow. I lift my hands off. "There. That should keep going for a few hours."

"Then what?" Zoey asks. "Should we get him to the hospital in Cabertown?"

"No. The stone will keep him alive, not heal him properly. Cabertown is a few miles out. It would take us longer to get there if we bring him with us and we can't fly there. He'd die on the way," I say. Zoey looks shocked.

"But what can we do?" she asks.

I think for a second. Hospital is out. And if whoever did this suspects Lalna is still alive... the hospital might be one of the first places they check. I can't heal him the way I did with Zoey. That drained me for too long and I might need my magic to defend the camp. Our safest bet is to use the lifestone and potions. We could even try and get a doctor to come to the camp.

"You and Teep go to Cabertown. Get some potions and medical supplies. Then come back," I say. Zoey nods.

"Can I trust you?" she asks. This sudden question shocks me. I have no idea why Zoey would ask that. "Don't take this the wrong way but you and Lalna..."

"I get it," I say. "Do you want to save him? Despite everything that happened?"

"... Yes," Zoey says simply. I nod at her.

"Then you can trust me. Lalna will live," I reply. Satisfied, Zoey runs out. Teep runs out behind her.

She can trust me. I turn to look at the injured scientist in front of me. Despite everything that happened... the nuke... everything... I honestly want to help him. The look in his eyes earlier when we found him was so familiar. Because when I looked into the lake when I thought Zoey was dead, my eyes were like that. I'd heard rumours that Nano had left Sjin and become Lalna's apprentice instead. Maybe he had started to care about her the same way I started to care about Zoey.

I still hate Lalna. But I won't let him die. Zoey being Zoey, has forgiven him. Despite the fact that his actions harmed her the most, she found enough compassion to try and help him. And I heard something strange when he asked for help earlier. It was desperation. The pure desperation of somebody losing the one they love. I don't know if Lalna's admitted it yet but he does love Nano. And it pains me to admit it but he's exactly like me. All the times I felt like I was losing or had lost Zoey, I was desperate. So I'll help him if I have to.

"We're back!" Zoey shouts as she comes in. Her arms are full of potions and bandages. Teep is carrying loads of medicines and herbs.

"Good! Did you get any regen potions?" I ask. Zoey nods and sets down her supplies on the bed.

"Here," she says, handing me a few potions. I take the stopper out and carefully pour half the liquid into Lalna's mouth.

"I can only use half the potion for now," I explain. "Regen potions are powerful. For somebody as badly injured as Lalna, too much could shock his body. We need to give him half a bottle of potion every two hours."

"Right," Zoey nods.

I take a good look at Lalna. The lifestone is still working. His colour has improved slightly and the bleeding has slowed down. Whatever sword stabbed him must have been enchanted. It's stopping the lifestone from fully healing the wounds and stopping the bleeding. It will stop eventually once he's had a few potions. I search through the medical supplies.

"Undo his bandages. We need to disinfect the wounds," I say, grabbing a bottle of disinfectant.

Zoey carefully undoes the bandages. I start to slowly spread the disinfectant across the cuts. I can't help but wonder who would go as far to ensure that Lalna dies slowly and painfully. Why not kill him quickly? It would have been easier.

"Here," Zoey says. She gently pushes me out the way and begins to clean the blood up with a damp cloth. I hadn't noticed that she'd left to get it. When she's done, she steps back and puts her arm around me. "Will he live?"

"He will. It will take him a couple of days to wake up but he will live," I reply.

"Why are you helping him?" she asks. I pause to think about it.

"Because earlier, when he spoke, I could hear the desperation in his voice. They took Nano away from him. It's like when I thought you were dead. I was desperate and broken. Nobody should have to go through that, not even Lalna," I reply. Zoey turns to me, stands on her toes and kisses the side of my head.

"And because deep down, you are still friends with Lalna. Like you were in the old world."

* * *

_Nano POV_

It's dark. I don't know where I am. My arm still hurts. Where's Lalna? Did they take him here too? Or did they kill him? I don't know. How long have I been here? When I got here, they put some wires or something in my arms. I don't know what they want to do. I'm so cold. Why can't they at least give me something to keep warm?

"We're ready to start the experiment," I hear somebody say. Experiment? What are they going to do to me?

"Excellent. Ready the machine," another replies. Machine? What machine? Is it to do with the wires in my arm?

"What are you going to do?!" I yell. Maybe one of them will hear me and answer.

"Ready!"

"Begin!" somebody yells. I start to panic.

Then it comes. A surge of electricity coursing through my body. I scream as it travels through. It just keeps coming and coming. I don't know how long it keeps up. Then it stops.

"Good! Get that data to the machine," one of them says. I lie on the ground, exhausted.

"Please... find me... Lalna..." I whisper.

* * *

**Magic in any book or TV show always seems intent based. The way I see, you're just using your intentions to force those objects to work for their original purpose.**

**I also don't think that Rythian would just leave Lalna to die. He seems like a decent guy and he knows that Zoey would never forgive him if he stood by and did nothing.**

**The only other major thing I changed is the distance from Cabertown to the camp. Minecraft distances don't make sense.**

**So... review please? I'll give you cookies! Lots of cookies!**


	3. Deciding

**Heya everybody! I'm back!**

**Cookies for dragonflyz and Madiigamer! Thank you for your reviews.**

**dragonflyz however gets extra because you both followed and favourited the story! Thank you so much! It's because of this I try to get chapters out ASAP, school and other commitments allowing. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter three**

_Lalna POV_

Is that a light? Am I dead? Or am I alive? I think I landed at Zoey and Rythian's place. But I don't know what happened after. And Nano... Nano! She was taken! I have to wake up, find her and make sure she's alive!

"I think he's waking," someone says. That voice seems familiar. Is it Zoey? I struggle to open my eyes.

"W... where...?" I ask.

I open my eyes. Everything's blurry and out of focus. Somebody's leaning over me. They have flaming red hair and blue eyes. It's Zoey.

"You're at our place!" she says cheerily.

I blink a few times and everything becomes much clearer. I'm in a simple bedroom by the looks of it. I try to sit up but a pain in my chest prevents me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," another voice says. Obviously Rythian. "We've healed you up the best we could but you're still injured."

"Don't worry! Rythian said that when you wake up, you'll only have to stay in bed for about a day," Zoey says in an attempt to reassure me.

I can't see Rythian, only Zoey. She's changed since I last saw her. Her hair is shorter and has a streak of green in it. Her eyes and face are the same. She still wears the same style of clothes, only with a green netting underneath. But the biggest change, is her right arm.

It's a robotic arm. I'd heard that she and Rythian had made that together. It was a replacement for the arm she'd lost in the nuke. My nuke. Zoey cut a wire to disable it but cut the wrong one. That doesn't mean it was her fault she lost her arm. It was my nuke. I'd put it there as a method to weaken Rythian's warmongering. And I've regretted it. Zoey could have died. It would have been entirely my fault. I was scared, and that made me place the nuke there.

Everything was my fault. I had that fight with Sjin. I'm responsible for destroying the old world. I'm the reason Rythian swore revenge. And when he was willing to talk things out with me, I ruined it. Who placed a nuke under Blackrock? Me. Who trapped Rythian in a force field? Me. Who's nuke nearly killed Zoey? Mine. The two of them didn't need to help me. I've screwed with their lives over and over yet they still saved mine. I don't deserve that.

"Why?" I ask. Zoey's eyes widen.

"Because-"

"Zoey, I think we need a new lifestone for Lalna. Please could you go and get one?" Rythian interrupts.

Zoey glances at him then stands up and walks away. I hear a door shut. Rythian comes into view.

"Let me tell you a story," he says.

"That won't answer my question," I retort.

"You haven't heard it yet," Rythian snaps back. "This isn't a very happy story. It's about a boy and a girl. The boy and the girl used to live in a world with several others. Then it was destroyed. The boy woke up in another world. He swore revenge against those who destroyed his old home. Later, the girl falls from the sky. She and the boy worked together. And for the first time in ages, the boy was happy. He started to fall in love. Then the girl left him. He was angry and upset. He tried to speak with one of the men who'd destroyed his old home. The scientist. But he was told that by the scientist that his home might be destroyed. Eventually the girl came back. He was happy again. Then she tried to save their home. She nearly died. The boy found her, injured, bleeding, dying. He saved her. He still hated the scientist but made a pact of non-aggression with him."

"That's done nothing but tell me why you shouldn't have," I say. I know almost all of this already.

"I'm not done. Months later, the scientist lands in their camp. He was injured and dying. He'd lost his girl. He begged for help. The girl, even though he wronged her the most, forgave him. The boy saw his desperation, and having felt it all before, helped the scientist. That is why," Rythian explains.

Zoey... forgave me? I don't understand. She should hate me. Rythian clearly still does. But still helped me.

"I've done nothing but screw you over. Zoey too. But you still helped me. Maybe underneath all that Enderman you're a decent guy," I say jokingly.

"And maybe underneath that mad scientist mask lies a person who genuinely cares for people. Maybe that person can feel guilt. Maybe all that person needed to wake up was a girl called Nano."

* * *

It's been three hours since I woke up. I can finally sit up but with difficulty. Rythian and Zoey have been in and out of my room checking on me. They've my lifestone twice. Its quite ingenious how they've got them to work again. Zoey managed to explain the best she could while all Rythian did was confirm or gently correct her.

It's still tense between us. It's more to do with than them. How can I talk to somebody when I'm responsible for the loss of their arm and nearly their life? Or when I nearly killed the person they love? Zoey is friendly and cheery but she always is. Rythian hasn't really spoke to me since he told me that story. I haven't made the effort to talk to him. Teep is mute either way. The most I've spoken to anyone is the doctor who came.

I was in luck. Nearby is one of the most well known hospitals in the world. Rythian and Zoey sent for a doctor to check on me. I didn't tell him too much about the attack. One of the few things Rythian spoke to me about was the fact that somebody may be looking for me should they realise I'm still alive. The doctor was told the basic details and nothing more. According to him, I'm lucky to be alive and should recover completely in about two weeks.

Two weeks. Two weeks until I can find Nano.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

It's time for me to leave. It's been two long awkward weeks but now I can finally leave. I pull on my lab coat, graciously repaired by Zoey. It's another reason I have to leave. The longer I stay here, the more guilty I feel. I take a look around. I'll scavenge around for supplies instead of stealing directly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zoey asks from behind me.

She and Rythian are standing in the doorway. She's folded her arms and is pouting while he is leaning against the door frame, bored almost. I sigh. I haven't told them that I was planning to leave today.

"I've got to find Nano. Thank you for everything but I have to leave now," I reply, stressing the word have.

"You can't go on your own! What if those people find you? They'll kill you for sure!" Zoey says, shocked. "We'll come too!"

In unison, Rythian and I fall comically to the floor. I can't drag them into this and I know Rythian won't come. Zoey can't be serious. Actually, scratch that. This is Zoey. Only she can say something like that and still be serious.

"No Zoey," Rythian says first, getting up.

"Thanks but no thanks," I say.

Zoey pouts like a child who hasn't gotten her way. She doesn't seem to understand that Rythian and I can't work as a team. Well, not anymore.

_"If I hold you up, maybe you can use your magic to hit the button and free us from the temple!"_ a small fragment of preferably forgotten memory says.

"But you don't know if we can help you or not!" Zoey argues. "And you could at least tell us what the attackers were like in case we have an idea of who they are!"

I haven't told them too much. I just wasn't comfortable with it. I suppose it couldn't hurt though.

"Fine. They were wearing all black but had purple gloves. I didn't see their faces. Happy now, Zoey?" I sigh.

"Wait! Black clothes and purple gloves?" Rythian asks.

I stare him in the eye. He seems generally shocked and there's a hint of fear in his eyes. His face is starting to twitch and shake. I don't know what to do. I've only ever seen him this scared once before. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"Yes," I reply.

"We're coming," Rythian says simply.

Two things happen at once. Zoey jumps up in joy. I shout 'WHAT' at the top of my lungs. After opposing it a minute ago, Rythian has now become all for the idea of travelling with me. The sudden change in decision shocks me. Why would _he_ want to come with _me_?

"No, you're not," I snap back.

Rythian and I continue staring each other. I can still see the hint of fear in his eyes. Otherwise, his emotions are as unreadable as ever. Zoey's eyes dart from one of us to the other continuously. I wonder if she can read Rythian's mood. I wonder if she knows him as well as I do… or used to. But most of all, I wonder why Rythian reacted that way when I described the attackers.

"We are Lalna," Rythian says curtly, as if there was no point in discussing it any more.

"You're not."  
"Are."  
"No Rythian!"  
"Yes Lalna!  
"You aren't!"  
"We are!"

"Oh will you please stop!" Zoey yells exasperatedly. "You're being childish!"

Rythian and I stop and stare at her. Her outburst is unexpected. I don't think I've ever heard Zoey shout like that. From the look on his face, Rythian hasn't either. He sighs then turns to me.

"Listen Lalna. I only know of one organisation who dresses like that. If it is them, you really are lucky to be alive. But it also means that we need to find Nano and fast. If it's just you against them, you'll die and Nano will end up worse than dead. We're coming. And that's final," he says.

I nearly fall to the ground. He seems genuine. Whoever these people are, they've done something terrible in order to make Rythian act this way.

_"I don'__t talk about my past. Ever. I focus on the present and future. The past is done. It doesn't matter any more."  
__...  
__"Oh my Notch! What the hell happened to you? Why won't you tell me? I could help you! You stubborn idiot!"_

"Fine. I give in. You, Zoey and Teep can come."

* * *

_? POV_

"Get in there freak!" somebody yells.

A body is chucked into my small cell. The door is then slammed. I swallow down the blood in my mouth and shuffle over to inspect my cell mate. It's a woman. She's been given the standard prisoner's outfit. Her arms are purple. She's conscious. Sobbing.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" I ask quietly.

My voice sounds odd. It's been so long since I've heard it doing anything but scream. The woman stirs at the sound and turns to me.

"Yes," she says.

"You're new aren't you?" I say.

"Yes… my name is Nano. And you are?" she says, evidently trying not to cry anymore.

"I'm…" I pause; I've been here for so long I don't remember. "I don't know."

"Oh…" Nano says.

"It's okay. I don't need to know. I'm going to die soon," I say sadly.

"What?!" Nano tries to shout.

It's true. I can feel it. They've been testing on me for so long, it's finally taken it's toll. I know I'm going to die. I've seen it. I've seen a lot of things like that. And there's another obvious way to tell.

"They give you a new cell mate if you're going to die within the next month," I explain quietly.

I close my eyes and remember the dream I had. A woman who looks like Nano being held by a man. People shouting and a lot of fire. And nobody coming for me.

I think it's because I'll be dead.

* * *

**If anyone thinks that ? at the end is insane or weird, you're completely right. He or she is both. But they've been in there for years. It is kind of understandable. They were taken for a reason but that won't be made clear for a while. They're going to be somebody who's there for Nano and are plot important in their own right. It's complicated.**

**I've also added a few hints about the story behind Rythian and Lalna. If anyone has any guesses about their past, feel free to leave it in a review.**

**Remember, reviewers get cookies!**


End file.
